


Batman vs Superman

by Iost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Batman - Freeform, Batman vs superman, Captain America - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Green Lantern - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I like it, Iron Man - Freeform, Kissing, Liam is Superman, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiam - Freeform, Stiam is so OTP, Stiles is Batman, Superheros, Superman - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, They are friends until the end, This sucks butbit wouldn't leave me alone, heros, how did i make this angst, i know nothing about DC/Marvel, i suck at everything, idk what to tag, this is way shorter than i wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iost/pseuds/Iost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Liam argue over who's the better superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman vs Superman

**Author's Note:**

> On phone  
> No WiFi

"No way. Superman is totally better."

"Nope." Stiles pops the 'p' a little. "Batman all the way."

They were arguing... again. This time it wasn't over a new big bad. Or, Iron Man vs Captain America. Or, Green Lantern vs The Flash (The Flash won... obviously).

It was Batman vs Superman.

It all started when Liam came over, with a Superman shirt on. And Stiles was wearing Batman.

They had glared at each other for 6 minutes, before Stiles decided to let the Freshman in.

"Ugh, you're impossible! Batman is just a guy dressed in a Halloween costume as a bat! Superman actually has powers!"

"And yet, Batman won!"

"Batman only won because Superman gave him the Kryptonite, just in case if he went coocoo!"

They stopped yelling at each other for second. They heard footsteps coming up they stairs. Stiles' dad popped his head in.

"Boys, can you quiet down. Start yelling at each other when I leave."

They both nod.

"Batman is better than Superman though, right dad?" Liam growls a little, glaring at the older boy, again.

"Jesus Christ. Don't drag me in this, you know I like Thor better." Stiles' dad walks away slowly. He mutters under his breath, "You both fight like an old married couple."

"Hey, I heard that!" Stiles yells after his dad. He gets answered with the front door slamming shut. "Rude." He says loudly. Liam snorts.

"Superman is better."

"I fucking swear to god, you little runt." Liam raises his eyebrows at the words.

"Well... Superman can fry Batman, with his laser eyes. He can fly to space with Batman, and Batman can die from no oxygen. Superman can throw Batman, somewhere far away. Superman doesn't need a sidekick." The werewolf rambles.

"Okay, okay shut up. I get it. Hero's can only have powers and don't need help." Stiles sits on his bed, looking down.

Liam walks towards his friend. "Hey, that's not what I mean. Where's this coming from?"

Not ever has their hero arguments been emotional. Now, that might change.

"I don't know. I just, Batman reminds me of myself. With all the struggles. And, how we try to be hero's without any powers. Just... just drop it."

Liam frowns. Batman is a lot like Stiles. He can't drop something that means a lot to the human.

"No." Stiles looks up confused.

"What?"

"No, I'm not dropping it." Stiles sighs. "Because I didn't even get to the good part yet."

"Superman and Batman would argue, but who doesn't? But, Superman would protect Batman from danger if needed. Superman and Batman would treat each others wounds. Batman would care for Superman, even if he knew what he was... a monster."

Stiles opens his mouth to cut in, but Liam quickly covers it.

"Superman wouldn't treat Batman like a delicate little flower, because he's human." Liam stops for a breath.

"Because Batman is not a human, to Superman. He's a hero."

Stiles stares at him, quietly. He pulls Liam's hand off his face. "Yeah... and you wanna know what?" Stiles whispers, Liam stares into his eyes.

"Batman might just love Superman for it."

Stiles looks nervous, and Liam can't have that. So, he kisses him.

Stiles makes a squawking noise, but kisses back anyway.

Liam pulls back and mutters against the boys lips. "Superman might just love Batman too."

Liam pulls back and, Stiles is smiling at him, and it's perfect. "Okay, maybe Superman isn't that bad." Liam smirks.

"I win."

Stiles opens his mouth a little, but quickly shuts it and glares at the younger boy.

"But, Batman isn't so bad either."

Stiles smiles at him again, and kisses his nose.

"I win too."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bugging me forever.
> 
> This was based off of SpraySpray wearing a Superman shirt and Dyl Pickle wearing a Batman one.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
